Blaze the Cat
|Zdolności = |Lubi = *Cream *Sonica *Samotność (zazwyczaj) *Samodzielnie wypełniać obowiązki (zazwyczaj) *Strzec Szmaragdów Sol i Jeweled Sceptera *Swoich przyjaciół|Nie lubi = }} – antropomorficzna kotka, księżniczka pochodząca z Wymiaru Sol. W swoim świecie pełni jednocześnie funkcję monarchy i strażniczki Szmaragdów Sol, oraz Jeweled Sceptera przed wszelkiej maści złoczyńcami. Jest obdarzona zdolnościami pirokinetycznymi, które pozwalają jej kontrolować ogień według własnej woli. Blaze jest cicha i wykwintna, ale stara się skrywać swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Z powodu swojej wysokiej pozycji często przytłacza ją własna surowa dyscyplina. Blaze stała się przez to aspołeczna, wstydliwa i niezapoznana z koncepcją przyjaźni. Jednak po spotkaniu niebieskiego jeża Sonica i przeżyciu z nim kilku wspólnych przygód Blaze stała się bardziej pewna siebie i zrozumiała że poleganie na innych jest dobre. Mimo początkowych barier Blaze może obecnie w dowolnym momencie odwiedzać świat Sonica. Utworzenie Blaze została zaprojektowana jako postać, która byłaby odpowiednikiem Sonica i jego wersją z alternatywnego wymiaru. Początkowo kotka miała włosy przypominające kolce jeża, ale później zostały spięte w kitkę. Blaze otrzymała nowy ubiór, składający się z salwaru (workowate, zwężone na dole spodnie), oraz top. Według wczesnych plików opisu postaci z Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Blaze nosi pelerynę, która służy do ukrywania jej płomieni, ze względu na prześladowania ze strony otoczenia. Nie wiadomo jednak co dokładnie kryje się pod pojęciem tej peleryny, ponieważ nigdy nie zostało to wyjaśnione w grach. Przypuszcza się że jest to fioletowy ubiór Blaze. Na jednym z rysunków w Sonic Channel kotka nosi dodatkową część kostiumu, przykrywającą jej ramiona i klatkę piersiową. Z kolei w galerii szkiców koncepcyjnych w Sonic Generations (wersja na Nintendo 3DS) Blaze nosi biało-różową pelerynę. Były pracownik Segi zamieścił na stronie Sonic Wrecks ''szkic koncepcyjny Blaze, który miał powstać na początku 2005 roku w dokumentach programu PowerPoint. Blaze była całkowicie czarna i przypominała nieco Shadowa, ale przypuszcza się że miała to być tylko ogólna sylwetka postaci. Historia Wczesne życie Blaze wywodzi się z królewskiego rodu, władającego Wymiarem Sol. Jej rodzina od pokoleń strzegła Jeweled Sceptera - magicznego berła. Od urodzenia Blaze dysponowała umiejętnościami pirokinetycznymi, które pozwalały jej sprawować władzę nad ogniem. Moce Blaze doprowadziły do tego, że była nękana w dzieciństwie przez inne dzieci, ponieważ nie była w stanie kontrolować swoich zdolności. Kotka musiała nosić pelerynę, która skrywała jej moce i ujawniała je tylko wtedy, kiedy były potrzebne. Blaze była zmuszona spędzić całe swoje dzieciństwo w samotności. Wraz z wejściem w wiek księżniczki Blaze stała się strażniczką Szmaragdów Sol - potężnych kamieni powiązanych z jej mocami. Ze względu na swoją trudną przeszłość, księżniczka zaczęła uznawać swoje płomienie za przekleństwo, które zmusiło ją do życia w samotności. Blaze zamknęła się w sobie i starała się działać samodzielnie. Z powodu tego że nigdy nie zaznała przyjaźni, nie mogła zgłębić sekretów Szmaragdów Sol. W pewnym momencie swojego życia spotkała szalonego Doktora Eggmana Nega, który stał się jej arcywrogiem. Seria Sonic Rush Sonic Rush Pewnego dnia Doktor Eggman przybył do Wymiaru Sol i ukradł Szmaragdy Sol. Blaze zaczęła go ścigać, ale po drodze oślepiło ją białe światło. Obudziła się w świecie Sonica, nieopodal Night Carnival. Wkrótce znalazła Eggmana i pokonała go w walce. Następnie uderzyła go w Egg Mobile ognistym kopniakiem i odzyskała Szmaragd Sol. W ten sam sposób odzyskiwała również kolejne szmaragdy. Krótko po tym Blaze spotkała Cream. Onieśmieliła ją odwaga dziewczynki, która zaproponowała jej zostanie przyjaciółmi i zaprosiła do siebie na herbatę. Blaze była zbyt zaskoczona aby stawiać opór. W domu Cream poznała jej matkę, Vanillę, która zaproponowała jej żeby skorzystać z pomocy Sonica przy szukaniu Szmaragdów Sol. Cream zaoferowała również swoje usługi jako przewodniczka. Blaze i Cream udały się do Leaf Storm. Kotka znalazła tam Szmaragd Sol, który zabrała Sonicowi sprzed oczu. Następnie uciekła. Kolejny Szmaragd Sol został znaleziony w Mirage Road. Dziewczyny spotkały później Knucklesa, którego Cream przedstawiła jako twardziela, ale jednocześnie niezbyt rozgarniętą osobę. Po krótkiej kłótni Knuckles zauważył Szmaragd Sol w dłoni Blaze i pomylił go ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Powiedział księżniczce aby oddała go Sonicowi na przechowanie. Jednak Blaze nie zgodziła się na to i zaczęła ignorować kolczatkę. Knuckles wpadł w gniew i próbował zaatakować Blaze, ale ta przysypała go głazami. Blaze i Cream udały się do Water Palace, gdzie odzyskały kolejny szmaragd. Po powrocie spotkały Amy, która pytała się czy widziały Sonica. Cream przedstawiła ją jako osobę zakochaną w Sonicu, ale jednocześnie krótkowzroczną pod tym względem. Po tym jak Amy dała Cream nauczkę, Blaze powiedziała że nie jest zainteresowana Soniciem, uspokajając tym samym dziewczynę. Blaze i Cream zaczęły następnie iść za Amy, która miała była tzw. radarem na Sonica. Po opuszczeniu Altitude Limit Blaze i Cream spotkały się twarzą w twarz z Soniciem i Tailsem (którego Cream przedstawiła później jako wynalazcę i bliskiego przyjaciela Sonica). Blaze nie chciała odpowiadać na ich pytania, które dotyczyły głównie udziału jej osoby w załamaniu kontinuum czasoprzestrzennego (czyli zlewania się ze sobą światów Sonica i Blaze). Blaze kazała im dać spokój i odeszła. Blaze zapytała się potem jaki jest Sonic i Cream powiedziała mu, że jest ''niczym wiatr. Po zdobyciu szóstego Szmaragdu Sol w Huge Crisis Blaze i Cream ponownie spotkały Amy. Blaze powiedziała że nie potrzebna była jej pomoc Sonica. Amy chciała ją wówczas przekonać do tego aby nauczyła się prosić innych o pomoc, ponieważ to pomaga. Ich rozmowę przerwało przybycie Knucklesa, który chciał zrewanżować się na Blaze. Amy zajęła się nim, podczas gdy Blaze i Cream poleciały na stację kosmiczną Dead Line. W trakcie lotu Cream wytłumaczyła Blaze, że Knuckles w rzeczywistości jest bardzo miły. Księżniczka zaczęła również doświadczać uczuć, których nigdy wcześniej nie miała okazji zaznać. Na stacji Blaze i Cream spotkały Eggmana, który powiedział że współpracował z Eggmanem Nega w celu zdobycia mocy Szmaragdów Sol do zbudowania wspólnego imperium. . Blaze postanowiła zniszczyć Eggmana, ale Sonic zaoferował że ją wyręczy. Dziewczyna wściekła się i kiedy Sonic zaczął wypominać jej że nie może dźwigać całego świata na swoich barkach, oboje stanęli do walki. Blaze zwyciężyła, zabrała Eggmanowi ostatni Szmaragd Sol i pogodziła się z niebieskim jeżem, przyznając że powinna częściej prosić o pomoc. Blaze spotkała się następnie z Soniciem i Tailsem. Cała trójka otrzymała wiadomość od Eggmana, który porwał Cream i kazał Blaze przynieść wszystkie Szmaragdy Sol do Punktu W. Blaze zjawiła się sama i pokonała Eggmana na dobre. Następnie zaczęła przeszukiwać szczątki jego robota, próbując uratować Cream. Na szczęście dziewczynka w porę uciekła, zanim robot rozbił się na powierzchni ziemi. Cream wylądowała prosto w ramionach Blaze. Tak więc dziewczyny potwierdziły swoją przyjaźń. Mimo pokonania Eggmanów, dwa wymiary nie przestały się ze sobą łączyć. Okazało się że naukowcy mieli w zanadrzu jeszcze jednego robota. Niespodziewanie zaatakowali Blaze i pozbawili Szmaragdy Sol całej ich mocy. Planowali wykorzystać pozyskaną energię do zbudowania międzywymiarowego Imperium Eggmana. Sonic i jego przyjaciele spóźnili się i dwaj naukowcy mieli wystarczająco potężną moc, aby podbić dwa światy. Bohaterowie postanowili jednak, że się nie poddadzą. Cream, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Amy pocieszyli Blaze i pozwolili jej przywrócić moc Szmaragdów Sol wykorzystując moc przyjaźni. Blaze zmieniła się w Burning Blaze, a Sonic, który wcześniej zgromadził Szmaragdy Chaosu, wykorzystał je do transformacji w Super Sonica. Wspólnie udało im się pokonać Eggmanów i rozdzielić Wymiar Sol od świata Sonica. Blaze podziękowała Sonicowi za lekcję zaufania i wszystko, co jego przyjaciele dla niej zrobili. Następnie Blaze i Sonic wrócili do swoich światów. Przedtem kotka poinformowała jeża, aby przekazał Cream informację o jej ponownej wizycie w przyszłości. Sonic Rush Adventure Jakiś czas po powrocie Blaze dowiedziała się, że Jeweled Scepter został skradziony przez piratów Kapitana Whiskera. Później piraci zgubili go. Blaze udała się na poszukiwania berła i przyłapała piratów w Coral Cave na próbie kradzieży. Blaze posłała w stronę Whiskera ognistą kulę, która powstrzymała go od zabrania artefaktu. Jednakże zanim przystąpiła do ataku, została zszokowana przez widok Sonica i Tailsa, którym towarzyszyła Marine. Po pokonaniu Ghost Krakena piraci uciekli. Blaze wytłumaczyła wówczas, że bohaterowie znaleźli się w jej świecie. Cała czwórka wróciła na Southern Island i Blaze opowiedziała im tam, że piraci Whiskera od dawna polowali na Jeweled Scepter. Nie wiadomo dokładnie do jakich celów może być im potrzebny, ale berło jest silnie powiązane ze strukturą geologiczną planety i może doprowadzać do trzęsień ziemi (które przytrafiały się kilkakrotnie w trakcie fabuły gry). Blaze poleciła Tailsowi, aby zbudował urządzenie fal elektromagnetycznych zbudowane przez Tailsa, w celu namierzenia piratów. Po drodze bohaterowie otrzymali jeszcze informację od Kyloka, dzięki czemu znaleźli stare cmentarzysko okrętów. Drużyna składająca się z Blaze, Sonica, Tailsa i Marine udała się w to miejsce i znaleźli Kapitana Whiskera i jego piratów. Blaze i Sonic pokonali Ghost Pirate'a, ale Whisker ponownie uciekł. Aby móc ścigać ich dalej, Tails zbudował poduszkowiec Aqua Blast, aby bohaterowie mogli bezpiecznie przepłynąć przez groźne wschodnie wody. Załoga dotarła do Blizzard Peaks, gdzie mieli znaleźć Wikingów, ale nie było ich w domach. Okazało się, że Whisker i jego piraci zamrozili Wikingów. Blaze i Sonic ocalili ich po pokonaniu robota Ghost Whale. Jeden z wikingów, Norman, powiedział im że piraci organizują sobie kryjówkę w starożytnych ruinach. Blaze przypomniała sobie legendę o starożytnym kontynencie, który kiedyś unosił się w powietrzu, ale pewnego dnia rozbił się na oceanie. Drużyna postanowiła udać się jeszcze dalej na wschód. Po drodze zawędrowali na wyspę Daikuna, który opowiedział im o podejrzanych procesach do jakich dochodzi na wschodzie. Kiedy bohaterowie dotarli na bezludną wyspę, znaleźli kolejny ołtarz. Marine aktywowała go i chwilę później wszyscy znaleźli się w ruinach w Sky Babylon. Kapitan Whisker zaatakował ich tam, wysyłając do walki Ghost Condora. Blaze i Sonic pokonali go i zmusili piratów do dalszej ucieczki. Blaze przeczytała następnie inskrypcję, z której wynikało że starożytni mieszkańcy Sky Babylon zamieszkali daleko na północnym-wschodzie, po tym jak ich pierwotna ojczyzna wylądowała w oceanie. Bohaterowie doszli do wniosku, że mogły to być ruiny w których ukrywają się piraci. Tails zbudował łódź podwodną Deep Typhoon i za jej pomocą bohaterowie dopłynęli do Pirates' Island. Okazało się jednak, że wejście było zamknięte. Kapitan Whisker przypadkowo zdradził bohaterom, że kluczem do otwarcia wrót są trzy pieczęcie. Załoga znalazła je na różnych wyspach. Przed wyruszeniem do kryjówki piratów Blaze chciała, aby Marine została na Southern Island i nie sprawiała kłopotów. Marine rozpłakała się jednak, ponieważ Sonic i Tails nie stanęli w jej obronie. Uciekła, zostawiając Blaze, Sonica i Tailsa. Mimo tego bohaterowie dotarli na wyspę i Sonic ułożył trzy pieczęcie w taki sposób, że drzwi udało się otworzyć. Po pokonaniu pułapek pirackiej kryjówki bohaterowie odnaleźli Whiskera. Zjawił się również Johnny, który chciał stoczyć finałowy pojedynek z Soniciem. Blaze i niebieski jeż pokonali piratów. Johnny uciekł, a Whisker zabrał Jeweled Scepter i wycofał się na swój okręt. Whisker planował wykorzystać wielkiego robota Ghost Titana do torturowania porwanej przez niego Marine łaskotkami. Chciał w ten sposób wymusić kapitulację Blaze i Sonica. Jednakże bohaterowie odwrócili uwagę Whiskera, pozwalając Sonicowi szybkim atakiem wytrącić Marine z rąk robota. Blaze złapała następnie spadającą Marine. Kiedy była wolna, bohaterowie stanęli do walki z Ghost Titanem i pokonali go. Robot spadł na okręt Whiskera, biorąc na dno całą załogę. Bohaterowie przetrwali, ale uznali że Jeweled Scepter również poszedł na dno. Jednakże okazało się, że Marine uratowała go, za co Blaze i reszta podziękowali jej i wrócili na Southern Island. Sonic i Tails nie mogli jednak wrócić do swojego świata, ponieważ nie znali na to sposobu. Blaze próbowała coś na to poradzić. Niespodziewanie dotarły do nich wieści, że Jeweled Scepter został znowu skradziony. Chwilę potem Southern Island nawiedziło najsilniejsze jak dotąd trzęsienie ziemi. Pojawili się Doktor Eggman, Doktor Eggman Nega i Egg Wizard. Okazało się, że naukowcy stali za pojawieniem się piratów i to oni chcieli zdobyć Jeweled Scepter. Wyjaśnili bohaterom, że berło dysponuje zdolnością pozwalającą okiełznać Energię Gwiazd. Eggman i Eggman Nega ogłosili że ta energia pozwala istnieć obu wymiarom i jest na tyle potężna, aby mogła zniszczyć światy Blaze i Sonica. Naukowcy udali się do jądra planety Blaze, w którym znajdowało się źródło energii. Aby ich ścigać bohaterowie wykorzystali zbudowany przez Tailsa pojazd Magma Hurricane. Kiedy biegli w stronę Egg Wizarda, Blaze i Sonic zostali oddzieleni od Tailsa i Marine. Aby pokonać naukowców wykorzystali moc Szmaragdów Sol i Szmaragdów Chaosu. Burning Blaze i Super Sonic i ruszyli do walki z Egg Wizardem i udało im się wygrać. Robot nie został jednak zniszczony, a Eggman Nega postanowił wykorzystać ostateczną broń do zniszczenia obu światów, wywołując panikę u Eggmana. Na szczęście Marine przerwała wykonywanie ataku, uderzając robota magicznym pociskiem. Burning Blaze osłabiła Egg Wizarda, a Super Sonic zadał mu ostateczny cios. Po tych wydarzeniach Jeweled Scepter wrócił do swojego ołtarza, gdzie objęto go jeszcze ściślejszą ochroną. Tails wykorzystał moc Szmaragdów Chaosu i Szmaragdów Sol do zbudowania statku SS Tornado EX, którym on i Sonic mieli wrócić do swojego świata. W dzień pożegnania Blaze i Sonic podsumowali ostatnie wydarzenia i pomyśleli, że Szmaragdy Chaosu i Szmaragdy Sol świadomie chciały im pomóc w krytycznej sytuacji. Następnie Blaze i Sonic podali sobie ręce na znak ostatecznego potwierdzenia swojej przyjaźni. Później bohaterów pożegnała Marine i zawinęła z powrotem do portu, spotykając się razem z Blaze. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) W Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Blaze znalazła się w przyszłości, w której poznała Silvera i odtąd pomagała mu w walce z nawiedzającym jego świat Iblisem. Pewnego razu poinformowała Silvera o kolejnym pojawieniu się Iblisa. Po tym jak potwór został pokonany do Blaze i Silvera podszedł tajemniczy Mephiles. Powiedział im, że wie jak raz na zawsze pozbyć się zagrożenia. Mephiles pokazał im swój Szmaragd Chaosu, w którym ukazana była wizja Sonica uwalniającego Iblisa. Mephiles powiedział że to niebieski jeż odpowiada za zniszczenie przyszłości i należy go zabić aby odmienić losy świata. Mephiles przeniósł ich do przeszłości, ale Blaze i Silver zostali tam rozdzieleni i wylądowali w różnych miejscach. Blaze wylądowała w Wave Ocean i obawiała się, że osamotniony Silver okaże się zbyt nieostrożny. Blaze przybyła następnie do Soleanny i znalazła tam Silvera. Jeż zastanawiał się nad tym czy aby ocalić świat właściwym czynem jest zabić kogoś. Blaze powiedziała że nie zna na to odpowiedzi, ale wie że jeśli nie wykorzystają tej szansy to przyszłość pozostanie niezmieniona. W końcu Blaze i Silver postanowili włamać się do bazy Doktora Eggmana w White Acropolis, licząc na to że znajdą tam Sonica. Na miejscu okazało się jednak że przybyli za późno. Zaatakował ich tam Egg Gensis, ale zdołali go pokonać. Blaze i Silver odzyskali niebieski Szmaragd Chaosu. Po powrocie do Soleanny Blaze i Silver spotkali Mephilesa. Chcieli od niego poznać prawdziwe motywy tego, który przebudził Iblisa. Mephiles nie udzielił im jednak konkretnej odpowiedzi i przypomniał że jeśli chcą ocalić przyszłość to muszą zabić Sonica. Ostatecznie Silver poznał prawdziwą historię Iblisa i Mephilesa. Blaze również się o tym dowiedziała. Blaze i Silver postanowili uratować Księżniczkę Elise, która trzymała zamkniętego w swoim ciele Iblisa, z rąk Doktora Eggmana. Po drodze dołączył do nich Sonic. Jednakże nie zdążyli dogonić Egg Carriera i okręt rozbił się, zabijając Elise i uwalniając Iblisa. Sonic i Silver wykonali wspólną Kontrolę Chaosu, aby przenieść się w przeszłość i jeszcze raz spróbować uratować Elise. Jednakże Sonic postanowił ruszyć sam, przypominając Blaze i Silverowi że mają też swoje własne sprawy do załatwienia. Bohaterowie wrócili do przyszłości, aby raz na zawsze pokonać Iblisa przez uwięzienie go w duszy Silvera. Iblisa udało się pokonać, ale nie chciał on zaakceptować Silvera jako swojego przechowywacza. Blaze postanowiła że to ona się poświęci, ponieważ jej dusza już była związana z płomieniami. Blaze uwięziła demona w swojej duszy i chciała, aby Silver odesłał ją do innego wymiaru. Jeż wahał się jednak i nie chciał tego robić. Blaze powiedziała Silverowi że zawsze był naiwny, ale przyznała również że zawsze to w nim lubiła. Następnie jej ciało zdematerializowało się i odleciało. Blaze pożegnała Silvera i życzyła mu powodzenia. W Last Story Super Sonic, Super Shadow i Super Silver zniszczyli Solarisa i tym samym anulowali wszystkie zdarzenia do jakich doszło w tej grze. Sonic Colors (DS) Blaze znalazła się ponownie w świecie Sonica, z powodu działania energii Szmaragdów Sol. Odwiedziła Niesamowity Międzygwiezdny Park Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. W Sweet Mountain spotkała Sonica i Tailsa, którzy byli zdziwieni na jej widok. Kotka poprosiła niebieskiego jeża o pomoc w zniszczeniu kilku robotów Eggmana, które ją niepokoiły. Po wykonanej misji Blaze przyznaje, że Sonic może sam dać sobie radę z robotami. Kiedy Tails zapytał się co z Marine, Blaze zachichotała i odpowiedziała że nic się nie zmieniła. Blaze spotkała się potem z Silverem. Oboje zostali zaatakowani przez Orbota i Cubota, którzy chcą im rzucić wyzwanie. Blaze odstraszyła ich swoimi płomieniami, mówiąc że roboty były żałosne. Po chwili ponownie zjawili się Sonic i Tails. Blaze powiedziała im że Orbot i Cubot próbowali nie dopuścić ich do jednej z atrakcji. Sonic postanowił ją zbadać, ale nie znalazł niczego podejrzanego. Blaze zrozumiała, dlaczego dwa takie słabe roboty zostały postawione tutaj na straży. Sonic Generations Blaze pomogła w zorganizowaniu przyjęcia urodzinowego dla Sonica. W trakcie imprezy rozmawiała razem z Cream i otrzymała od Cheese'a ciastko. Przyjęcie zostało jednak zakłócone przez nagłe pojawienie się Time Eatera, który porwał przyjaciół niebieskiego jeża i rozrzucił ich w różnych okresach czasu. Blaze została uwięziona w Crisis City, skąd uratowali ją Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Sonic. Blaze pojawiła się później przed finałową walkę z Time Eaterem, którym sterowali Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Eggman. Razem z Cream, Silverem i pozostałymi przyjaciółmi pomogła w zmotywowaniu Soniców do walki. Ostatecznie jeże dokonały transformacji w Super Soniców i pokonały Time Eatera. Wkrótce wszystko wróciły do normalności i przyjaciele Sonica ponownie pojawiali się na przyjęciu. Później Blaze pożegnała Klasycznych Sonica i Tailsa, którzy musieli wracać do przeszłości. W innych grach Seria Sonic Riders W grach Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity i Sonic Free Riders Blaze pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. Można ją odblokować po ukończeniu historii Babylon. Jej Extreme Gear to Flame Lance, a specjalny atak w Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity to Pyrokinesis. Seria Storybook Sonic and the Secret Rings Blaze pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w trybie wieloosobowym - Party Mode. Można ją odblokować po zdobyciu 105 Fire Soul - czerwonych pierścieni ukrytych w różnych misjach. Sonic and the Black Knight Blaze pojawia się w trybie wieloosobowym, ale w fabule gry zastępuje ją jej odpowiednik ze świata Camelot - sir Percival. Blaze posiada te same statystyki i broń co Percival i jedyne czym się różnią to zbroja, której Blaze nie posiada. Sonic Dash Blaze jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Można ją odblokować za 55 czerwonych pierścieni. Kotka biegnie tutaj po niekończącym się torze, omijając przeszkody i przeciwników, a także pokonując bossów. Sonic Runners Blaze jest jedną z grywalnych postaci specjalizujących się w sile. W trakcie rozgrywki może wykonywać ataki w powietrzu, oraz zwiększać ilość punktów ze zbierania zwierzątek o 150%. W swojej biografii Blaze jest opisana jako niegdyś strażniczka Szmaragdów Sol, co sugeruje że nie pełni już tej funkcji. W trakcie wydarzenia Birthday on Windy Hill ''Blaze, razem z Silverem, była w drodze na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica, ale po drodze zaatakowały ją i porwały roboty Eggmana. Kiedy kotka i srebrny jeż uciekli znaleźli Team Sonic, ale w tym momencie zatakował ich również dron Death Egg. Bohaterowie pokonali jednak Eggmana i przystąpili do poszukiwań naukowca, który uciekł. Kiedy Sonic ostatecznie rozprawił się z Eggmanem, Blaze zjawiła się na przyjęciu i złożyła Sonicowi życzenia. Charakterystyka Osobowość Szlachetnie urodzona Blaze ma za sobą trudną przeszłość, naznaczoną samotnością i odrzuceniem. Jako księżniczka Blaze jest zmanierowana i cicha. Porusza się zgrabnie i elegancko, ale mocno ogranicza swoją mowę ciała. Podczas gdy inne postacie często nadmiernie gestykulują, Blaze trzyma prostą postawę, a jej ręce są wzdłuż ciała podczas rozmowy. Posługuje się także językiem damy. Mimo swojego tytułu i zachowania Blaze nie lubi być nazywana swoim tytułem. Blaze narodziła się z umiejętnościami pirokinetycznymi, które przyniosły jej wiele smutku w dzieciństwie. Blaze była skazana na życie w samotności, ponieważ inne dzieci były w stosunku do niej złośliwe, ze względu na to że kotka nie była w stanie kontrolować swoich umiejętności. Przez to stała się zamknięta w sobie, wstydliwa i nie zaznała przyjaźni. Blaze stara się ukrywać swoje uczucia, ale w rzeczywistości jest pełna emocji. Nie może ich jednak okazywać ze względu na swoje zdolności. Jest bardzo wybuchowa i łatwo wpada w szał, który czyni ją nieco przerażającą, agresywną i popycha do podejmowania złych decyzji. Blaze jest zdyscyplinowana i bardzo poważnie traktuje swoją powinność - stanie na straży Szmaragdów Sol. Potrafi być bezlitosna w stosunku do złoczyńców, którzy chcą skraść klejnoty w celu zdobycia mocy, grożąc im nawet śmiercią. Blaze walczy z wielką determinacją i wykorzystuje wszelkie możliwe środki, w tym pełnię swojej zabójczej mocy. Stara się kontrolować swoje uczucia i ograniczać emocje jak tylko może. Robi to tak naprawdę dla dobra otoczenia, ponieważ dba o swoich przyjaciół i tych którzy są w potrzebie. Pierwotnie Blaze nienawidziła swoich mocy i uznawała je za przekleństwo, które zmusiło ją do życia w izolacji. Wszystko zmienia się kiedy kotka poznaje Sonica. Nie tylko docenia swoje płomienie, ale również uznaje je za błogosławieństwo. Również wsparcie Cream przyczyniło się do nabrania pewności siebie u kotki. Blaze była początkowo bardzo nieśmiała i czuła się niekomfortowo w towarzystwie innych osób. Nie potrafiła się otwierać na innych i starała się przed nimi uciekać. Często też zaczęła zachowywać się agresywnie i starała się bronić. Kiedy kotka spotkała nowych przyjaciół nabrała większej pewności siebie i łatwiej jest jej nawiązywać nowe kontakty. Mimo wszystko Blaze nadal woli pracować samotnie, ale jest bardziej uspołeczniona i akceptuje pomoc innych. Blaze jest bardzo szczera i nie ukrywa tego co ją irytuje lub dręczy, jak na przykład ciągłe kłopoty z Marine. Może w ten sposób być dosyć brutalna w stosunku do innych. W Sonic Rush osądzała również, dosyć pochopnie, osoby które spotykała, co czyni ją nieco arogancką i zapatrzoną w siebie. Blaze cierpi na lęk wysokości, przez co nie lubi latać ani znajdować się w wysoko położonych miejscach. Takie sytuacje przerażają ją i doprowadzają do stresu. Podobnie jak Sonic, który boi się wody, Blaze stara się ukrywać swój lęk. Wygląd Blaze jest antropomorficzną kotką. Jej futro jest w większości lawendowe. Posiada spięte w kitkę włosy z fioletowymi końcówkami. Na czole ma czerwoną kropkę (prawdopodobnie jakiś klejnot). Jej oczy są złote. Blaze nosi fioletową szatę ze złotym naszyjnikiem, pod którą kryje się biały uniform, obejmujący również jej spodnie. Poza tym kotka ma białe rękawiczki i czerwono-białe buty z pantoflami. Na nogawkach i rękawach znajduje się białe futro. Moce i umiejętności Ikoniczną umiejętnością Blaze jest jej zdolność do poskramiania płomieni, zwana pirokinezą. Właściwie kotka jest tak mocno związana z ogniem, że cała jej dusza zżyta jest z płomieniami. Początkowo miała problemy z kontrolowaniem swoich mocy, ale z biegiem czasu nauczyła się nimi operować w taki sposób, że bez przeszkód może teraz wytwarzać małe płomyki w dłoniach i roztapia lód, bez wyrządzania krzywdy zamrożonym wewnątrz istotom. Oprócz własnych płomieni Blaze może także władać ogniem z otoczenia. Przez to nie mogą jej zranić płomienie pochodzące z innych źródeł, ponieważ muszą się schować przed kotką. Dzięki swoim mocom Blaze może zmieniać się w ogniste tornado podczas skoku, strzelać kulami ognia, generować ogniste gejzery, oraz unosić się za pomocą płomieni z butów. Blaze posiada także swój własny odpowiednik Boosta, Burst Dash, który pozwala jej biegać z wielką prędkością. Blaze nie jest tak szybka jak Sonic, ale wciąż dysponuje super szybkością, która pozwala jej biegać szybciej od zwykłych ludzi. Styl walki Blaze opiera się na zgrabnych i akrobatycznych ruchach przypominających balet. Potrafi przeskakiwać duże odległości i nie czynić sobie przy tym krzywdy. W trakcie skoków jest w stanie wykonywać wiele różnych arkobacji z precyzją. Podobnie jak Knuckles, Blaze jest strażniczką szmaragdów. W jej przypadku występuje silna więź ze Szmaragdami Sol, która pozwala Blaze wyczuwać ich obecność. Zanim nauczyła się od Sonica o przyjaźni, kotka nie była w stanie pojąć mocy szmaragdów. Później nauczyła się poskramiać ich energię i zwiększać swoją siłę. Dodatkowo poznała swoją super formę - Burning Blaze. Jako strażniczka szmaragdów Blaze jest również silną wojowniczką i prawdopodobnie najsilniejszą postacią żeńską w serii. Jej styl walki opiera się na wykorzystywaniu płomieni do wyprowadzania brutalnych i bolesnych ataków. W Sonic Rush Blaze wykorzystuje nieznaną umiejętność. Polega na tym że kotka wytwarza wysoki słup ognia i wychodzi z niego, trzymając Szmaragd Sol. Może to być pewna forma teleportacji lub odmiana Kontroli Chaosu. Poza tym Blaze posiada rozległą wiedzę na temat historii i legend swojego świata, oraz rodu z którego pochodzi. Bardzo dobrze zna właściwości Jeweled Sceptera, a także starożytne i wymarłe języki z Wymiaru Sol. Blaze orientuje się w rozmaitych lokacjach swojego królestwa. Jedynie Szmaragdy Sol pozostawały dla niej przez dłuższy czas zagadką. Transformacje Burning Blaze Burning Blaze to super transformacja Blaze, którą kotka osiąga dzięki mocy Szmaragdów Sol. W tej formie futro i płaszcz Blaze są bardziej czerwone. Kotka potrafi latać, wykonywać Burning Fire Boost oraz strzelać kulami ognia. Jest praktycznie niezniszczalna, ale musi zasilać swoją super formę pierścieniami. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Sonic the Hedgehog (dobry przyjaciel) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Cream the Rabbit (najlepsza przyjaciółka) * Cheese * Vanilla the Rabbit * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose (najlepsza przyjaciółka) * Silver the Hedgehog * Marine the Raccoon (bliska przyjaciółka) * Coconut Crew Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman Nega (arcywróg) * Doktor Eggman * Kapitan Whisker * Johnny Temat muzyczny W Sonic Rush tematem muzycznym Blaze jest utwór Vela Nova. Można go usłyszeć w trakcie walki z kotką na poziomie Dead Line, oraz jako temat muzyczny Sir Percival, odpowiednika Blaze w grze Sonic & the Black Knight. }} W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach, podobnie jak w grach, Blaze jest strażniczką Szmaragdów Sol. Sonic spotkał ją po raz pierwszy, kiedy została złapana przez SWATboty. Początkowo była agresywna w stosunku do niebieskiego jeża i zaatakowała go. Po stoczonym pojedynku Blaze zrozumiała, że Sonic nie chciał jej zrobić krzywdy. Bohaterowie zawarli rozejm i zaprzyjaźnili się. Blaze zniknęła wkrótce, obiecując że będzie nawiedzać Sonica w jego snach tak jak on nawiedzał ją. Później razem z Soniciem, Tailsem i Marine pomagała walczyć z Kapitanem Whiskerem, Johnnym i Doktorem Eggmanem Nega w celu odzyskania Szmaragdów Chaosu. Później pracowała razem z Shadowem i Marine w celu pokonania Metal Sonica. Po przybyciu na Mobius Blaze, Cream i Amy połączyły siły aby odzyskać Szmaragdy Sol. Okazało się później, że również trzy inne grupy szukały szmaragdów - Team Dark, Team Rogues, i Team Hooligan. Z pomocą Team Dark Blaze zdobyła Szmaragdy Sol i przywróciła pokój w swoim wymiarze. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Blaze i jej historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. Ciekawostki *Blaze jest pierwszą żeńską postacią, której typem jest siła (w Sonic Runners). *Według Sonic Channel, Blaze zapytana o swoją wagę odpowiedziała ''Don't speak of such a thing ''(z ang. ''nawet nie mów o czymś takim), w przeciwieństwie do innych kobiet z serii, które powiedziały że ich waga to sekret. *W Sonic Unleashed na poziomie Skyscraper Scamper w Empire City znajduje się znak drogowy z napisem Blaze Rd. *Blaze jest drugą kocią postacią wprowadzoną w serii. Pierwszą był Big the Cat. W Sonic the Fighters miała się pojawić Honey the Cat, co uczyniłoby wtedy Blaze trzecim kotem w serii. Honey została usunięta z finalnej wersji Sonic the Fighters, a potem przywrócona w procie z 2012 roku. *Lęk wysokości Blaze jest dość ironiczny, ponieważ koty lubią przebywać w wysoko położonych miejscach, bo niemal zawsze lądują bezpiecznie na swoich czterech łapach. Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie z Wymiaru Sol Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Grywalne postacie